Shadows of tokyo
by VelocitaMachi
Summary: This is my first time using Fan fiction, so pardon if I do things wrong. This story will probably be besides FFG-559 August's story, hunters. and mainly about the character Fusazane, as known in the game. This story will also be mainly about Fusazane himself and his interactions with others. Who knows what may happen. Anything is permitted.
1. Chapter 1

GGO alley.

A person stood in the alley, his arms crossed and right foot flat against the wall. Players and NPC's walked past, few players glancing over to him. He watched through his HUD at the beginner and the other player, Listening to their talk. He continued to watch as the two hugged and then talked and left. He got a glance at the last message from the first guy. "Reaper huh, He may drop some good legionaries, but he's also no easy task. You may have items from that one guy beginner, but reaper is not one to mess with, especially with beginners like you." The person muttered to himself. "Take care of those two, Dromus. And don't get killed." The person then whispered, looking at the three health bars under his, a small white dragon landing in his hand. The dragon then changed to a more, toy-like form and changed into a ball. He then pocketed the dragon and opened his menu, looking at his name. Fusazane. How had he come up with that name? Who knows.

Fusazane had a few different weapons, some which he custom made. Some custom weapons, like swords, had to be granted by the staff of GGO to make sure they are fair and aren't too over powered. He continued down the sidewalk, His hands in his coat pockets. A vehicle then pulled up and the driver called to him. "What now Genii." He scoffed, looking over at the driver. The driver was around his age, and the two were quite good at driving despite being beginners. Well in the real world. Genii was also a girl who chose her character look to have pink hair and green eyes. Other than that and her choice of clothes, she somewhat looked how she did outside the game.

Genii glowered at him. "You can give me a better greeting! I though I might pick you up so you don't have to walk in the rain, get killed or stalked n' stuff like that!". Fusazane sighed at this, "Last I checked I got my own vehicle. Plus we're hunters, street vehicles don't work so well off road or in certain conditions like in the forest or mountains. Specially the one you are in" He scolded at her choice of vehicle, a low riding sports car. A somewhat expensive one too. "Well I'm sorry, For this occasion its just a pickup and drop off, not a hunt. You can appreciate the thought at least." Genii continued, puffing her cheeks. Fusazane sighed and got in the car, Doing a few things on his phone. There was little to just no winning with women. Genii smiled and started driving as Fusazane closed the door.

"So whats with the sudden pickup? Trouble? A mission?" Fusazane asked. "Seems there's a killer on the loose from the Tokyo server that's here. Here's info." Genii stated, Passing him a small square USB like object. Genii turned onto the highway and Fusazane flicked a small switch on the side of the stick. Holographic screens appeared in front of him and he skimmed through them. "Or so I heard. But where did you get this info?" Fusazane asked again, copying the info to his HUD. "You know me, Hacker skills." Genii replied. "Is it possible some other people have this info?" Fusazane continued, looking at Genii who was focusing on driving. "Government officials, and people who survived that one incident that's told in the info. A survivor told me about it, that's how I got info to know about it and hack it." Genii stated to his question, looking at the rear view mirror. She frowned, and narrowed her eyes. She then turned off the highway onto a city street. Genii gripped the steering wheel tighter and stepped on the accelerator, blowing through a red as cars veered out of the way. "The heck is with you!" Fusazane scowled.

"Were being followed."


	2. Chapter 2

Fusazane Looked back to see two cars following through the lights. A sports car, van, and some motorbikes. Genii then told him to remove the data on the disk. "I already have a secure copy on my HUD, and I got a better idea." Fusazane assured, sitting down as he equipped his pistol, a FN-57 Mk 2. He rolled down the window as two riders pulled up. He shot the head of one with exploded into a frenzy of blood onto the visor of the other rider who attempted to wipe it off. Fusazane then shot the tire of the other rider who went down and got ran over by the van, one of the tires crushing his head. The sports car swerved to avoid the pieces of the bike accelerated to keep up with them, the van falling behind. Genii rounded the corner as Fusazane tossed the stick as hard as he could out the window, where it got caught by his bike which was parked. The sports car tried to round the corner but lost grip and spun out from a drink that a crosser dropped as he jumped out of the way. The car slammed into another car and pole, The van stopping to help them.

They soon lost them and Fusazane made sure they didn't know where the stick was by taking manual control of the bike and driving it somewhere else. The two then arrived at their destination. A storage facility. Genii pulled in and shut the car off, the two getting out. Fusazane walked over to the desk and something landed on Fusazane and climbed up to his shoulder. It then jumped down to the desk and turned to face him with its bug-like head. "How's it been Gorast." Fusazane asked. Gorast then shrugged and flexed his two wings back. He then folded his two wings back down. The left of his chest and back were open but what he was using to cover his right was actually another arm. Gorast used to have four arms but his fourth was shot off. Instead of where the whole fourth arm would be, where it would cover both the back and the chest, Gorast wore what wast left, which only covered his back. What was left was the claw of the fourth arm, which also held a cannon. Gorast then flew off somewhere in the storage facility.

Genii had already left soon after they had arrived. Guess he was alone to do stuff. Fusazane then walked around the storage facility trying to find what to do. Who knows what he may do or what he will find. A notification popped up in the top right of his HUD. Dromus. He acknowledged the message and took out a small white ball and swiped the bottom of it over the magnetic front of his belt. The ball opened into the toy-like dragon and then morphed to its more dragon-like form. The eyes glowed green and the dragon took off outside. Fusazane watched the health bar of Dharak closely. The full health bar then dropped to almost dead. A small blue portal then opened and the small white dragon fell into his hands, a large black mark on its wing and scratches around it's body. Fusazane put the small dragon on the desk for it to heal. Someone had shot Dharak down, but why and how. Hitting such a small target with such accuracy isn't a easy task.

Specially so quickly with one shot. Gorast then flew down, taking off his mask to show just his two orange eyes. He then scanned the small dragon and started to do procedures to help the small dragon heal. He then put his mask back on and flew off when he was done. Fusazane then decided to log out and did very so.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in America, California.

Fusazane woke up, or rather Unwin. He got up, adjusting his coat. He also had Dharak and Dromus. He made his character look like him in real life, only with a few differences like his face. In fact the design for the game version of Dromus and Dharak came from the real world. Although they only had the folded and toy-like forms. He took off his headset and placed it on the desk. He picked up his phone next to it. He swiped the notifications that were on the screen. Something sounded outside so he checked. Too far. Unwin walked over to the desk and set his phone down, putting on his glasses. He checked again. Looked like some people doing real world dive going along the sidewalk. He didn't really do real world dive that much. Things got in the way of the dive, but it somewhat added to the diving. Although it sometimes caused needless problems so he rarely did it.

Unwin took off his glasses and sat down at his computer, going through his mail and some other things. His phone warbled. he checked the notification and tapped the message. Genii, or as known in the real world by most as Airlea. Unwin typed a message back. Another message. He sighed and typed another message, pocketing the phone. He grabbed a small pocketknife off the table and slipped it into his front left pocket. Brushing some dust of the model of Gorast he built, Unwin nodded and exited his room. Unwin put on some riding gear and grabbed his Icon Air frame pro ghost carbon helmet. His phone buzzed again and he answered the call.

"What now?" Unwin asked the person across the line. "I would like to meet in private, it won't take long." The person replied. "Sorry but i'm just about to go ride, can't you tell me on the phone now?" Unwin sighed. "Fine. I was wondering if I should go to the Japanese servers." Unwin listened. "For what purpose?" he then asked. "Well, I found some info, and perhaps it could be of use." the person said. Unwin sighed. "Do what you want, I don't want trouble." He replied. "Oh don't worry, its not like i'm going to kill anyone!" The other scoffed. Unwin could only imagine that the other guy had a small smirk on his face. He pocketed his phone and continued to put on his helmet, grabbing the keys and walking out.

Unwin continued into the parking garage where he went to a spot almost no one went to and got on his custom black Yamaha YZF-R6. It was old, only a 2007, but it wasn't that old. But the year was 2026, The bike was quite old, but he didn't care. Although he did wonder what the one guy was doing in the Japanese server. Unwin ignored the thought and put in the key, flicking the kill switch and starting the bike.


	4. Chapter 4

GGO Japanese server.

They've been hunting for hours. And still nothing but small fry. "Do you really thing we are going to find the Reaper like this? Like we were supposed to meet that thing way back there." One of the hunters groaned, pointing back at where they came from. "C'mon, we gotta be close! By the time we started to where it was supposed to be, the Reaper could've moved so we gotta meet it very soon. Plus the readings say we are very close." The leader of the party exclaimed. Sinon sighed. Maybe she should have joined another party. But she was wondering about the claw marks that scattered across the trees and ground. Perhaps they were from the reaper. "Whoa, What happened here?". Sinon turned to look. There laid the Reaper. Claw marks were all over the body of the thing. One of the hunters went over. "Damn! This guy didn't even bother collecting his legendary items!" The hunter exclaimed. The leader then spoke. "Must've been a party with a high ranking player or something. But that saves the work for us!" He said, picking up one of the legendary items.

Sinon looked to the side, ignoring the party. On the ground was a blocky U shaped print with the tops of the U looking like T's. There was also a thick bar going through the U, Two small empty spaces from a flat plate going up to connect to the bar. There were also two holes higher up, likely the tip of the foot or something. Besides it higher up was another of the same print. The pair of prints kept going into the forest, one higher than the other, resembling something walking. "Hey Sinon! Want any of the legendary items?" The leader called, walking over to her with another person. "No, I'm wondering a bit more about these marks..." She replied. "Hmm, Well judging, Looks like whatever these are from could've killed the Reaper. So... Why not we track it and get even more items!" The leader said excitedly. "Are you crazy?" Sinon gasped. "The Reaper is already hard enough to defeat, and you want to go after something that killed it single handed!" She finished. "C'mon, we have a party. Plus i'm sure a good player like you can killed the reaper single handed, so you can back us up! What could possibly go wrong!" He patted her on the shoulder. " _Everything_ " Sinon muttered shaking her head as the leader gathered up the rest of the group and they headed off.

It wasn't long to find where the prints leaded. A cave that was somewhere in the foliage. "ALRIGHT BOYS, EQUIP YOUR LIGHTS, WE'RE GONNA GO IN AND FLASH THAT MOTHER FUCKER AND GET OUR BONUS ITEMS. READY UP!" The leader shouted, many of the hunters opening their menu and equipping flashlights or night vision goggles. They were also doing other things like reloading and equipping different guns and equipment. Soon they were all lined up and formed into groups. The ones with night visions went in first to scout. soon the other groups went in. It almost seemed military styled even though they were out of fashion and order. Sinon was one of the last groups to enter the cavern which was quite sizable and one of the scouts pointed her to one of the ledges.

Some of the hunters lowered their weapons and one even said "There's nothing in here." and it seemed so. A small group of people then exploded, the group being tossed into the air. Another explosion hit another group, and soon cannon shots picked off soldiers as they tried to find where they were coming from. Sinon then saw something drop down from the roof and slice one of the hunters into two. Many of the group started to fire, some even hitting friendlies. There were flashes of green and reflective material as flashlights shown onto the attacker. Sinon tried to keep track of what was happening, it was all too fast. _There!_ She fired two shots. Both of them hit the reflective material on the attacker. The attacker then threw one of the hunters at her and she tried to dodge, but the hunter collided with her for the ledge was too small, taking her Hecate. She watched as it fell and clattered on the cavern floor. _Shit_. She would have to go down and retrieve the sniper but all she had was her secondary pistol. Perhaps she could do it while the others kept the attacker busy.

Swiftly climbing down the ledge, Sinon jumped the rest of the short way and grabbed her sniper. The group was almost wiped out, she wouldn't have enough time to get back up. She took aim. The attacker wasn't facing her. Something on the back moved and aimed at her. She realized what it was and fired. Her gun dropped to the ground again as her arm was shot off by the attacker's gun. He then dealt with the last person and turned to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sinon reached for her secondary with her remaining arm and fired. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the top of the head that the attacker bought down to it's chest and the reflective material on the arm that the attacker bought in front. The attacker then bent down and shot the gun out of her hand. He then faced her again, The orange eyes glaring at her. The attacker somewhat looked like a insect of some sort so it explained how the reflective material on the arms were wings. But what were they made of? She watched as the attacker came closer. "Do you know how hard this character model is to control?" The thing spoke. "Character model?" She asked. "Yes, Character model. I am a player if you haven't noticed." The person spoke again. "Then what was the meaning of this?!" Sinon growled. "Oh, there are a few things happening in the American servers, which I am from." The person bowed and then continued. "You should know of course." "Know what?" She growled. "You haven't heard? about the things that are happening in the American servers. After all you only play in the Japanese servers so why not change servers? I do suggest you come to the American servers, If you are so willing. You may be one of the top snipers in the game but who knows, there may be a person who can out-snipe you, or even defeat you at most." The person questioned. Sinon scoffed. "Out-snipe me? Defeat me maybe, but out-snipe, heck no.". "Then will you come to the American server with me?" the person then asked. "For what reason?" She questioned. "Guess you don't know what going on in the American servers, but i'm sure the name will let you know."

"Name?"

"Yes, name." The person chuckled, "Should I tell you? IF you can handle it of course. But I will give you a hint, Someone you thought you defeated.". "That hint is stupid, there are many people I have defeated before." Sinon growled. "Then I shall give another hint..." the person paused. "But first, I will need to know if you can handle what's going on."

"Just cut to the chase and end this already!" Sinon shouted. The person tilted his head. "I'm afraid we will have to continue later. I feel you do not know. Before we continue any further, look up whats going on in the American servers. Well, I guess you can't really just look it up i'm afraid. But perhaps your friend _Kirito_ will know who I am talking about, For you defeated the person together I should say." The person finalized before leaving. 'T _he heck was with that_ _person?'_ Sinon thought, getting up. Her arm was already regenerated so she grabbed her pistol and sniper. Everyone else had re spawned so Sinon was left to walk back to Glocken. While she did that she had plenty of time to think about what that person had said, and why he killed everyone but her.

Along her walk back, the rest of the party that had re spawned came rushing along. They asked whether she had defeated the one guy and she only shook her head. She did pick up the items that they had dropped on death though. They were at least glad she did that so they didn't have to travel all the way back to get their items or risk having them stolen or despawning.


	6. Chapter 6

Real world  
Unwin

Genii had been annoying him all day with texts. He thought she was still playing GGO and hadn't logged out. He was now on his computer watching things on the internet. Which was probably not a good idea. The internet was never a good idea, but it at least kept him from getting bored. His phone warbled again. _'Genii how many messages are you going to send me before you are done?'_ Unwin groaned. He picked up his phone to archive the message. _'Job's done.'_ was all it read. It was someone else and not Genii. _'So he actually did it.'_ Unwin thought, typing in a message and almost getting a immediate reply. Unwin then shut of his computer and walked over to his bed requesting that they then meet up and they agreed. After that he took off his glasses and laid down on the bed, putting on the headset. Soon he was plunged into white with colors flowing at him.

* * *

Unwin logged in, warping into the start gate. He walked into an alley and met up with a much larger version of Gorast. In fact this was the actual one while the smaller one was a microlight version. Somewhat like a hologram. "So whats with going through this trouble to go to the Japan servers?" Fusazane asked. "I'd thought you never ask. Seems there's a few people who might know whats going on here, or can relate at least." Gorast said. "And this helps how? I don't quite get your way of thinking." Fusazane muttered. "This is the matter between whether people die or not. And its quite similar to the first case, but its different." He chattered. "Different? How?"

"Do you really think that the Japanese are going to let a unstable mass murderer go loose into another country? Yet alone that country accepting them?" Gorast tilted his head, lowering it closer to him. "Is this all you have to talk about?" Fusazane asked, turning to leave. "I'm afraid not. We do need as much info possible correct? And help too right?" Gorast paced around him. Fusazane scoffed, "The more people we have is the more people that get in the way, and quite possibly the more people that die depending on how this guy kills people!". He leaned against the wall, upset with the way Gorast was thinking. Fusazane looked out of the alley and Gorast crouched down, as if trying to stay hidden. "Seems the informant has arrived. But who knows how they'll react to whats going on. After the American server is somewhat oblivious to whats going on." Gorast clicked. He then sank into the shadows, going across to another alley where someone just was but ran. Fusazane looked over to where most of the players in the area were to see what the commotion was about. Everyone was crowding around one player, some even inviting to battles, parties, and trades. He never seen so many players interested over one player who had just came in. Yet alone cause this much commotion

The player tried to push through the crowd, declining every notification from other players. She even punched one who got too close. The player then spotted him and he couldn't quite see the expression on the player's face but the next think he knew was the player was walking straight towards him, trying to get away from the other American players. He thought it was some type of distraction of some sort but the player kept coming at him. And during that he got a look at who the player was. _'Why is she coming at me?'_ He thought. He didn't know, the only thing he did know was that something was about to go down. Big time


	7. Chapter 7

Sinon

She didn't really want to do it, but perhaps she could get more info on what that bug guy was talking about. Right when she entered, she was swarmed over by other players. Notifications then flooded her view. She rapidly tapped decline. No good. She tried to push through the crowd whilst setting her status to not accept trades or anything. Sinon turned to see a guy leaning against a wall, showing no interest in what was going on. Perhaps he could help serve as a distraction. But the thing is the server maps were a bit different. She started walking briskly towards the person. Something to help, she didn't care if it were a Player or NPC. It was obviously a Player for he reacted to her coming at him with all the other people behind her.

* * *

Fusazane watched as the group closed in. The person then pushed him into the other players to block them and stood behind him. "Get these guys off of me!" She then growled at him. "I'm not a bodyguard." Fusazane replied back. "Hey kid, mind movin'. Yer' in our way." One of the people in the front rumbled. "Sorry, but no will do." Fusazane shrugged. "S'cuse me! I said get outta da way."

"And I said no. It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with you guys." He remarked. "And we don't really care. And we don't even care if she's played the damn game or not or if she's pro. We'll go easy on a cutie like her, but newcomers joinin' this server gotta be taught our 'Murican ways. Now get the hell outta our way!" The lead person roared. Fusazane chocked and then burst into laughter. Sinon was quite confused and the leader reeled back, insulted. Fusazane gathered himself and faced the group. "Who the hell made up that rule! Last I checked America is for freedom, not forcing someone to do stuff when they join in a game. Heck, if you really are an American, why not you log out. Put on your American flag shirt and hat, some camo pants. Then go out in your 'Murican muscle car and get some big American burgers and fries. Smoke a few cigs, get some beer. And then go hunt some animals with your machine guns and shotguns." Fusazane laughed at the group. "This isn't over punk!" The leader rumbled and the group split apart. He sighed and turned around to face the player. "Thanks..." Was all the player said. "I'd expect a pro like you to be able to handle things like that. Sniper Sinon." He replied. Sinon only looked away. "Perhaps you know what you are doing? Or do you need a touring guide."

"Neither. I'm suprised you haven't even asked why I am even in the American server." Sinon puffed. Fusazane looked up, "I'm afraid I do.". "Wait, so you are the one who killed the reaper and took out my party?!" Sinon said. "No, no, But there are things going on, perhaps you might know. This isn't a place to talk, lets go." Fusazane motioned for her to follow and she hesitated. She didn't really know the layout of the American server so she was forced to comply as she followed into the alley.

* * *

It wasn't long before they came to a building. "YOU!" Sinon shouted, pointing straight at Gorast. "Ah, I see you have finally arrived. And you sure took your merry time getting here Fusazane. Perhaps you did things without anyone knowing?" Gorast said, Sinon's face glowing red at his remark. "You better not have!". Genii popped out from behind Gorast, glaring at Fusazane. "Great, Now i'm going to get chewed out over something that never happened." Fusazane sighed. Genii growled. "Sure you are." Gorast replied. "You are the one who got me into this mess!" He shouted. Sighing he shook his head. "Now, shall we get to business?"


	8. Chapter 8

Inside

They sat down in the room. Gorast standing in the corner. Sinon looked at them individually. She stopped at Fusazane. "Whats going on here?" She asked. Fusazane looked up at her, "We were seeing if you could help us." he replied. "If its about a hunt or some stupid thing like that then no." She stated, getting up. Fusazane shook his head, "There's quite a few things going on, but i'm sure you've done it before. But if you don't want to do it then fine, just forget anything. But I don't wish to recreate a nightmare for you." He replied calmly. Albeit serious. "So are you saying I came here for absolutely nothing?" She said, opening her menu to log out. Fusazane held up his hand, "Wait, Let me tell you first. People are dying, similar to the event that happened in the Japanese servers.". "Dying?" She tilted her head sitting back down.

"Quite so.". "This better not be a prank or some stupid thing, or a hoax." She growled. Fusazane tossed a small object at her. "It's not. Read the info.". Sinon opened the files and looked through the info, "What is this?". "You know right? It's happened before." Gorast stated. "But its not supposed to! That guy's in jail." She turned to Gorast and then looked down. "It's not supposed to, but it is. There have been cases of people dying in games. I'm sure you know the largest one, that killed many people around the world. From just one single game." Fusazane sighed. "The recent one was yours, and it transferred into here. We don't want it escalating. There are already like six? people dead. Although we are not government officials so we can decide whether we want to stop it or not." Genii said, walking into the room and leaning against the door cutout. "But I still don't get how people are dying, or what I am supposed to do when i'm across the world! Plus I checked recently, both of the brothers in this info are still in the mental center." Sinon stuttered. "It's quite simple, There are other people, copycats. There was a giant murder guild who killed players for fun, without any care whatsoever." Fusazane stared into her eyes. "But what do I have to do with any of this."

"If you don't want to help us then fine, forget everything. But listen here, the world is in a lot more danger than you think, especially users like us who don't use ordinal scale game's real-dive. Saying there hasn't been any other game with real-world dive yet." Fusazane stated, still having his eyes locked on Sinon's. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, "It's quite easy I should say. It won't be as lethal but still. It's quite easy to create another SAO!". "A-Another SAO? Lies!" She shook her head. "Lies my life! It's damn true, and with a game as independent from the real wold like this one, its a whole lot more god damn dangerous. And much easier to trap." Fusazane got up. Genii stopped leaning on the wall, "But, I don't get it Fusa, How does one create another SAO?" She asked, walking towards him. He closed his eyes and look down, "It's god damn scary how easy it is. How easy it is to trap people in a game, Make them possibly starve. Heck, it's basically exactly like the SAO incident in a different game, just without the dying in the real world when you die in the game. But even still you can die. Even pro gamers have to log out and eat and do daily things like go to the bathroom and stuff like that...". "But what does this have to do with the SAO incident?" Gorast questioned. "You know what happened in SAO right, people were dying in game because of the waves that fried the brain when they died in game." He opened his menu and looked at it, "Not only that, they couldn't log out!". Genii shook her head, "But this doesn't add up, how does one recreate what happened in SAO, you just can't!". "No, you can. But I said just not as lethal. You can trap players, and may be able to kill them, but its quite simple. Heck a hacker could trap us if the creators don't keep a close watch. Who knows if the creators would do it either, but its simple." Fusazane paused and looked up at the three in the room.

* * *

They looked back.


	9. Chapter 9

_"You remove the logout button."_


End file.
